dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumen Pierce
Lumen -''' "You've been my only way through this." 'Dexter - '' '"I guess we both met each other at the right time."'' ---'''Lumen and Dexter discussing the killing of The Group Profile = |-| Killer= Lumen Ann Pierce is a main character in Season Five of Dexter. She is a protagonist who is heading down the correct path by using her Dark Passenger, and the assistance of Dexter Morgan, to find all the men who raped her but also tortured, raped and murdered other women and end their lives. Dexter officially considered her his partner prior to the end of the season. Dexter witnessed first hand the birth and death of her dark passenger, which vanished once all members of The Group finally met their end. She remains the only living person to know of Dexter's secret. She is also the only person who has not been killed by Dexter after learning of his secret. Appearance Lumen is shown to be a young woman in her late 20's or early 30's with long blonde hair and a round, full face. She is 5'3" per her DMV records that Dexter pulls up in episode 4. and has a slender body. She has multiple scars on her back, caused by Cole Harmon. In her initial introduction she was dirty and her clothing was ragged, a result of her confinement and abuse. After starting her life again, she is shown to have cleaned up and wears her hair back in a ponytail, as well as changing her attire to various sets of clothes (including a hoody used when she stalks Robert Brunner , and later searches Alex Tilden 's house with Dexter). She also took on the attire of a party girl, completely masking her appearance to keep Dan Mendell from recognizing her. Her kill uniform is a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. Personality When first introduced, she is quite fearful of everything around her and thinks that Dexter is going to kill her just as he did Boyd, believing him to be part of the group that tortured her. She becomes very distrustful of Dexter, showing multiple struggles and attempts to run away instead of simply calming herself and listening to him. Eventually she retreats to a place of solitude in her mind, receiving medicine and eventually her possessions from a motel. When given the opportunity for escape, she will take it, as she shows during another meeting with Dexter, hitting him over the head with an object and running as far as she can, thinking first to lock the door behind her with the lock Dexter used to keep her inside. As she is escaping, she manages to find her way to a dirt road and manages to stop a passing car. However, when she sees the car is occupied by three young men, she has a flashback to her torture and does not get into the car, giving Dexter a chance to recapture her. Lumen eventually begins to trust Dexter more after he confronts her with what would have happened to her had he not rescued her by taking her to the site where the barrels containing the previous victims of the group were dumped. To further prove his trustworthiness, Dexter hands over the knife he has in his hand (with which she cuts him at first), but she then goes on to heal his wound and informs Dexter that there are more people like Boyd. In the previews for Season 5, she is shown taking direct action in getting rid of these people, suggesting she may have been psychologically damaged like Dexter, Brian Moser and Arthur Mitchell. The extent of this psychological damage can be seen whenever someone touches her or if she's confronted by multiple men, she feels as if she's back at that time in her life when she was tortured and abused. This occurs during her attempted escape from Dexter when she refuses to get into the car with the male teenagers and again when she's being searched at an airport, with people watching her. On these occasions, her vision blurs and sounds are muffled, she assumes everyone is watching her with the intent of rape. She appears to be very determined to free herself of this anxiety by killing each and every one of her former attackers. She is shown to be obsessive but very intelligent in finding her attackers much like Frank Lundy tracked Trinity. In addition to her unusual defensive sensory, she also has a strong ability for recognizing those who attacked her, possibly developed through the rape she endured. She uses this to track down and find Dan Mendell, having pinpointed him based on feeling, smell and even taste, knowing the flavor of his fingers with which he gagged her when he raped her. She used this sense on Robert Brunner because she actually knew what he was, but mistook him for one of the men as she had not fully developed it. Most recently she has become very calm and friendly with Dexter, realizing what he is and has no judgment over him whatsoever, she is becoming more and more like Rita every day, except with a killer side like Dexter. Theme Music As an important character, she gets her own featured style of music as well. It is a very gentle tone, having some of the instruments used in Native American tribes to most likely symbolize her abstract and difficult past, as well as her currently terrible life. Plot She is a new character that has been introduced in Season 5, as of Episode 3. She runs for the entire season (or longer). Season 5 She has become a main character, but to what degree is unknown. While at the moment she's on the side of good, she could very well stumble down the Miguel Prado path in a different light. This may not be the case, however, because although she has witnessed two of Dexter's kills and has killed Alex Tilden on the table, she does not express a desire to kill innocent people, only the people who have harmed her. Episode 503: Practically Perfect When Dexter Morgan begins his hunt on Boyd Fowler, he finds out that Boyd is a serial killer that murders young women and leaves them in drums out in a pond. After some complications, Dexter finally catches Boyd and begins the usual ritual to kill Boyd...but little does Dexter know that someone is watching him through a door with a glass window. After he claims Boyd's life, Dexter looks to spot a shadow in the glass and he quickly opens the door to find a shivering woman in ragged clothing. She collapses shortly thereafter trying to get away and reawakens in the Traveler Center that Dexter intended to be Boyd's kill room (though that did not go exactly as planned). Episode 504: Beauty and the Beast Much of her time here is spent avoiding Dexter, trying to escape him and even lashing at him, though as Dexter tries to figure out who she is, she tells him nothing and denies any medicine he offers. As Dexter leaves however, she finds that she's ready to "obey" his requests and apparently takes the medicine, much to Dexter's surprise. Later on as Dexter researches her and finds out that her name is Lumen Ann Pierce, along with the fact that she's from Minnesota. Dexter further delved into her information and found a motel room she had rented out, containing the belongings she had leaving from her family to try and start a new life. Amongst these possessions was a letter that Dexter read but left for Pierce to read as well, whenever she decided to awaken. Upon reading the letter, she bursts out in tears and continues to wait to escape this new type of prison, though only to keep her put until Dexter can figure out how to handle the situation. She comes up with a ploy however, faking to have OD'd on the floor whenever Dexter returns, this tricks him and allows her to hit him over the head with an object, making her way for an escape through the woods (not before thinking fast and locking the door behind her with a padlock). Dexter's strength however prevails and allows him to burst through the door, chasing her on even footing the entire way until she makes it to a road where some teenagers in a car are passing through. This is the first time we see Lumen's "vision" of the world and it's dangers. Much like someone who has impaired vision because of alcohol, whenever confronted by something that poses a threat to her or might try to rape her, time slows and her vision begins to waver and move, the noise around her becoming muffled. The teenagers drive on and she keeps walking, only to be taken down by Dexter and held until he can get her safely into his vehicle. The two make their way (with her arms zip-tied to the back of a seat) to where Boyd was keeping his dead victims in barrels, so that Dexter can show Lumen just what fate would have awaited her provided Dexter hadn't saved her life. The entire time up until seeing the drums she's been very frightened, constantly trying to break free of Dexter's "enslavement" and especially now, as he brought her closer to them, she could feel a sense of dread coursing through her body. Whenever she sees the bodies, she can hardly control the shock that envelopes her, but Dexter goes on to lecture her and even gives her a knife, showing that he can be trusted...and he somewhat trusts her as well. Of course she uses it to cut him but she ends up deciding to heal that wound, conversing with him some more. Much to Dexter's surprise, there was more than just Boyd who had her captive and tortured her, but more men, men she holds a deep hatred for. Episode 505: First Blood The next time Lumen is seen is at a meeting place the two have decided on, where Dexter has bought her a plane ticket to leave Miami and head home to her family. Lumen however is filled with the desire to hunt down her assaulters, something Dexter constantly tries to tell her is a bad decision (most likely wanting to avoid her turning into someone he'd have to kill in the end). The two part ways for a bit and Dexter begins looking into Boyd's past, trying to find something that might link him to other associates, even returning to his house for clues. However, when he arrives, it is clear someone has broken in and was looking for something, frantically. Dexter finds blood, including a thumbprint and assumes it is the sloppy work of one of Boyd's helpers. As he researches the print however (with Harrison's assistance), the print actually belonged to Lumen and this causes Dexter to worry further. Dexter goes back to her motel room, knocking on the door to see if she was there but when no one answers, he just breaks his way in as usual. When he enters, a wall filled with sticky notes and obsessive research greets him, much like Agent Frank Lundy's Trinity research. Except this was for Lumen's attackers, to which she came up with a conclusion that Robert Brunner was one of her attackers. Dexter also notices that instead of sleeping on the bed, she used the closet, his observation being a way to keep her safe. Harry begins to question Dexter over and over if he should trust Pierce because of how she appears (a frantic, unstable woman who could be unpredictable and even make Dexter out if she is caught for murder), but Dexter mostly ignores him and confronts Pierce directly about this at their usual meeting place. Upon insisting yet again that she throw this behind and leave, him suddenly grasping her arm forces her to yell out not to touch her...which startles everyone around. This proves further that she is rather unstable since her capture by Boyd and his friends, suffering jitters and jumps at the slightest touch. The two once again part ways, with Dexter searching down Robert Brunner. After finding Brunner and confronting him (to which he learns that Brunner is a rapist but also learns that he couldn't have done it due to an ankle bracelet that would track his location), Dexter tries to find her once more at her motel room only to hear from the caretaker that she's off to Tuttle Bridge, a location that Brunner lives and where many ex-cons spend their days. She enters the area wearing a dark grey hoodie and dark pants, hiding most of her features so at first everyone just assumes she's a skinny guy. However when one guy bumps into her, he suddenly realizes she's a woman but she makes her way further quickly avoiding the fellow. Searching around the many dirtbags in the area, the fear and anxiety starts to return to her until she finally spots Brunner, her target. She keeps in the shadows as she follows after him, having a revolver on hand to take his life. However Dexter intervenes and after a brief struggle, he convinces her that she shouldn't try and take his life because he's not one of her attackers. After she becomes terrified at what she almost did, the two of them leave...later meeting up at an airport to bid each other farewell. Some chemistry begins to spark between the two and Dexter watches on as she thanks him and leaves...this kind of catching him off guard and he tosses in a "you're welcome" after about 10 seconds. When Dexter leaves however, she tries to go through the detector and they require a full body search of her. Unfortunately she is still under the same vision she felt earlier, except this time it takes over her senses (even though it's just a woman doing the search). She watches as man after man passes by, as the woman feels around her body for any type of weapon...and all the while she's taken back to that place where she suffered, she nearly suffers an anxiety attack but eventually the search ends...and it was too much for her, she's not ready to go on her own back to the home she left behind...she has to finish the problem here. At the end of the episode, she is seen getting into a taxi in Miami, thus revealing that she had never left at all and intends to continue her hunt. Episode 506: Everything is Illumenated As Dexter prepares himself for another kill, Lumen is on a hunt of her own...for one of the men responsible for her rape and torture. Preparing herself in a full-blown disguise with a dark brown wig, spaghetti strap dress and high heels...she heads off to a bar called Hurricane in search for one of her attackers. Using her unique abilities to sense out the men who entered the club, she catches a whiff of the chlorine used by one of the men and even that metallic taste that was on the fingers of this very man. After flirting with him a bit, she lures him out to his car..quickly pulling a gun on him and orders him to drive off to a secluded location. They end up at a factory (which Lumen assumes is "abandoned enough" and leads him into a large room where she takes five shots at him, with only one bullet hitting his side. Dexter in the meantime is working on his target, Lance Robinson, only to be constantly disturbed by calls from Lumen (whom he assumes has left the state by now) but finally takes an interest when he receives a message with photo of a bloody man. He quickly calls Lumen to find out what that was, only to learn that she shot a man she believed to be one of her attackers (thinking the man to be dead as well) and this throws Dexter into a large problem: dealing with Lance AND Lumen's attempted murder. He leaves Lance wrapped in plastic and unconscious in the back of his car, and goes to deal with Lumen. Lumen rushes out to tell him what's going on and the two argue as he arrives at the scene of the murder, only to realize that the guy wasn't truly dead (though he lost a lot of blood). Dexter then goes on to ask Lumen the entire scenario, getting bits pieces while also examining the gun holes and a blood trail. They walk along following the trail, each learning more about each other and Lumen even discovering Dexter's true occupation as a forensics blood-splatter analyst. After a bit of controversy, they both find where the blood-trail leads and enter a separate building. The blood stops at this location suggesting the man is hiding somewhere and Dexter finds him beneath the grating, pulling him out and setting him against the wall. Lumen proceeds to interrogate him as to the identities of the other men who raped her while Dan feigns innocence. He identifies himself as Dan the dentist and tries to convince Dexter that Lumen is crazy and has the wrong guy. Dexter becomes increasingly annoyed with her and this supposed "wild goose chase" until Dan the Dentist takes Lumen's phone and calls one of the other rapists and warns him of Lumen's survival. Unfortunately for him Lumen and Dexter both witness this and Dan shows his true colors calling Lumen a cunt. She then witnesses Dexter say "Die-Die" and snaps Dan's neck. Dexter says to grab the hose and start cleaning up the crime scene before the police arrive. Lumen does this but then Lance wakes up and tries makes his escape, Dexter tells Lumen to leave which she does while Dexter deals with this mess. He gives her the keys to his old house and when she gets there she runs a bath. Dexter enters the house and unknowingly sees Lumen and they talk about his family, how he is a father and that there are still men out who raped her and that she won't rest until they are punished. Episode 507: Circle Us Later one Lumen discovers that the men who raped her are trying to get rid of any evidence of their crimes which goes badly as five bodies are discovered and homicide is on the scene. Lumens's Exit-''' At the end of the season, after killing the final member of the 5 rapists (Jordan Chase), Lumen realizes that her dark passenger has left and she no longer can stay with Dexter. Dexter takes this rather hard as he was beginning to have serious feelings for her. Lumen indeed laid the final blow to Jordan Chase ending the vicious spree of raping/killing women. Shortly after Debra discovered the kill scene with Dexter and Lumen behind a plastic sheet. Having stirred up feelings of sympathy for the "barrel girls" Debra alerts (unbeknownst to her) Dexter and Lumen that she is going to call this in and they need to leave the area immediately. All this seemed to be a wakeup call for Lumen and she decided to leave Miami. The end of the show is Dexter at Harrison's 1 year birthday party, Astor comes up and asked Dexter where "the tenant" (Lumen) is. Dexter explained she left and Astor asked if he indeed helped her like he wanted, Dexter feels he did. Victims *Alex Tilden *Jordan Chase Attempted Victims *Robert Brunner - She intended to shoot him, however, Dexter intervened and informed her that he was not one of the men who raped her. *Dan Mendell - Shot him at least once, believed she had killed him. Later on, Dexter snapped his neck. Trivia *Lumen is from Minneapolis, MN. In the episode where her fiance shows up, they talk about their "beer runs in Madison". (This is because it is illegal to sell alcohol in Minnesota on Sundays, so beer runs to Wisconsin are a common practice of University of Minnesota students). Although the common practice is a beer run to Hudson, which is where the first liquor store is across the Wisconsin border. Madison is 269 miles away, Hudson is 27. *The '''lumen (symbol: lm) is the SI derived unit of measure of the power of light perceived by the human eye. *Lumen is one of the few major characters to have a known middle name. References Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Dexter's love interests Category:Murderers Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Characters with an Unknown Fate Category:The Group's Attempted Victims